


Kiss Me

by cringingbclarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringingbclarry/pseuds/cringingbclarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't understand why Harry loves this particular beach so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something random that I thought of. I wrote this in about an hour. Sorry if there is any mistakes or anything. Tell me what you thought? xx

“Why do you love it so much?” Louis questioned. He never understood why Harry took such a big liking to something that mattered so little to him. It was something he saw every day. It never mattered, he never cared. He didn’t see the difference in a small amount of it or a big amount.

“What do you mean?” Harry responded. The pair were sprawled out on a beach towel and staring out into the water. It was a late hour, and they were the very last ones in that particular area of the beach. They were about to freeze up and Louis wanted to leave, but Harry just told Louis to go back to the hotel if he wanted. He was staying. Of course Louis stayed with him; he wasn’t just going to leave Harry alone, and Harry knew he would never.

A gust of wind blew past them and Louis visibly shuddered while Harry just closed his eyes and became lost in thought. “Why do you love this place so much?” Louis voice was out as merely a whisper.

Harry opened his eyes and put his arms around Louis, leaning the boys head on his chest. He took the spare blanket and spread it out on the boys tiny frame, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Louis and looked out into the sea.

The tide was slowly coming closer and closer to where they were sitting but Harry could care less. Louis just stayed in place and closed his eyes, trying to listen for Harry’s heartbeat.

They both remained like that for a couple minutes. Louis was cuddled up to Harry’s side and Harrys long limbs were wrapped protectively around the older boy.

“This place reminds me of you.” Harry suddenly whispered, looking down at Louis.

Louis opened his eyes and gave Harry a confused glance. “But you’ve never been here before…? And neither have I?”

Harry leaned in and gave Louis a small peck on the lips and gave a smile. Louis cuddled up to his side once more. “The ocean to me is the most beautiful thing in the world. I loved coming to the beach whenever mum took Gemma and I as children. I loved being on the computer and seeing wonderful ocean scenery. I’ve always loved it.” He gave a small chuckle “I even told my mum once that I wanted to be reincarnated as a sea turtle.” Louis laughed. “Everything about it is just perfect. The color of the water, and especially the ocean animals. There is so many undiscovered things and it’s just perfect. It used to be the most beautiful thing in my life until I met a certain someone.”

Louis just sat listening to Harry rant about the beauty of the sea and blushed at the end. He didn’t really understand why Harry was so attached to this particular beach in general. Louis didn’t understand how he was so attached to somewhere he’s never been too.

“Louis, do you remember the night of our first kiss?”

Louis snorted. Of course he remembered the night of their first kiss.

The first time they shared a kiss was during an Ed Sheeran song. They both loved the man and his music, and decided to go to a concert together. They hung out the entire days and even wore matching bracelets for the occasion. During the entire concert they sung to every song and had an amazing time. During “You Need Me, I Don’t Need You” the pair were fist pumping and jumping the air. They were kids, why not have some fun while they were young? After that song ended, Ed announced that he was going to play the last song of his set. Louis perfectly recalled what Ed said, “All you couples better get together for this last number.” After everyone had quieted down, he began to sing “Kiss Me.” Louis was in a trance, he really didn’t know what to do. He didn’t come with a date; he came with his best friend. All the couples around him were all looking at each other with heart eyes, and he did not know what to do. That is, until Harry took his hand and looked him dead in the eye, whispering a nearly silent, “I love you” before leaning in and kissing Louis.

They’d been together ever since then.

Snapping back to reality Louis confirmed that he remembered the night. “How could I ever forget?”

Harry looked at his boyfriend and laughed. “You know those bracelets I made us?”

Louis nodded once more. He just wanted Harry to stop taking his time and hurry up and tell him so he could go home and rest under nice, warm, cozy sheets, and cuddle up next to his boyfriend. On a normal occasion, Louis would have made Harry hurry the fuck up and tell him why this place was so special but this time he didn’t. If Harry was taking his time; it had to be special. The older boy didn’t want to ruin that for him.

“The seashells that were on those bracelets were from this beach. Gemma was here on a trip with her boyfriend and I asked her to get me some. Well… by some I meant a lot… but she still did it. Anyway, she brought me the seashells and I washed them and made sure everything was perfect. I stayed up the entire night before the Ed concert to weave the shells into cords I wove beforehand. I was hoping that the seashells would bring me good luck. Like I said, I’ve always loved the ocean.” He stopped talking and looked down at Louis. “I thought if we were both wearing my source of good fortune, I would finally work up the courage to try to make you mine.” Louis eyes were glistening by this point. “It worked.” Harry wiped Louis tears away with the tip of his finger.

Louis was stunned. He and Harry flew from London all the way across the world just so Harry could sit on a beach in California with Louis and tell him this story while freezing their asses off. Harry had done so much for Louis and he didn’t know how someone could care so much for someone else.

Louis leaned up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him into a series of kisses.

Never in this life, or the next, could he love someone as much as he loved Harry.


End file.
